1. Field
Methods, and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to managing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile (portable) devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are in wide use worldwide. Like in the case of other devices, such as personal computers (PCs) and laptops, the users may directly install various types of applications on the mobile devices. Accordingly, the users may be able to perform various operations, for example, they may watch content, such as a moving images or a picture, manage a personal schedule, write an email, play a game, etc. However, because the storage capacity of these devices is limited, the number of applications that can be installed is limited as well. Also, if many applications are installed, it may be difficult to find and delete select applications one by one. Thus, a method of efficiently managing applications in a mobile device may be implemented.